With Opening Eyes
by The Last
Summary: Beast Boy has been infected with rabies and the Teen Titans can't find a cure. Will the only option left be to put the mad creature out of his misery? [OneShot]


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans except this plot idea and my fanatic obsession with the show and fanfics.

* * *

Now

"Don't make me do it, Beast Boy. Snap out of it, dude. I don't want to do this. Please, don't make me do this."

The irony of the situation would have hit him at that moment, except that in his pain racked mind there wasn't any thought except rage. This was almost exactly like when Terra had held the power to kill him and had to decide if she would, except now, he didn't have any power inside this ravaged body not under his control. Snarling, the wolf lunged forward to stop at the sight of a glowing blue cannon pointed at him. Twisting in on himself, the foaming mouth opened and drew in gasping breaths. Green fire halted him and shimmering black pushed the lean beast back to Robin.

The voices grew sadder, more pleading and desperate as he paced.

"Beast Boy, please stop!"

"He can't hear you, Starfire."

"He must!"

"Robin said he can't, Starfire. Beast Boy's gone. That's not him anymore."

"Cyborg, there's nothing that can be done for him?"

"The virus has infected his brain too deeply. I can't and nothing we have can either. There's nothing we can do but…"

He froze, something trying to get through to these people around him… Without warning he fell, hitting the floor as seizures tore through him. Claws scrabbled as he heaved himself back up, whimpering. Stumbling blindly, he heard the voices rise as he hit a wall. The thought finally broke through, whispering hoarsely.

"Sorry about this…" The noise stopped and he lay against the wall, whimpering softly. Cyborg sighed once.

"I really, really didn't want to do this…" Starfire gasped and struggled briefly Robin's arms holding her shoulders tensed. With a half-sob, she turned into his shoulder. He glanced away, unable to watch. Raven stood next to the two friends, silent as ever, head bowed. "I'm sorry Beast Boy." The whine of the charging cannon drifted into his memories with him.

* * *

Two Days Ago 

"Teen Titans, Go!" Robin's shout sent them off, each seeking out one of the criminals from the bank robbery. Beast Boy ran through the dark alley, chasing sounds barely there, footsteps his tiger ears heard in the distance. Sliding to a halt, he growled as the two jerks shivered.

"We surrender!" One shouted, dropping the gun. The other one took his lead. Beast Boy circled them, forcing them forward. They stumbled out into the light street and he paused, hearing a hiss. Changing back, he turned back into the shadowy place.

"Huh?" A cat staggered up from a trash bin and he knelt down. "Oh. Here kitty. What's wrong?" Without warning it flew at him, yowling and biting. "Hey!" Shaking it off, he grabbed his bleeding arm. "Geez. Think it'd be grateful I wanted to help…" Shrugging, he went to find the rest of the Teen Titans.

Starfire's eyes grew large at the sight of the green boy walking towards them holding his arm.

"Oh friend! Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go back to the Tower. These guys need to go to the jail." He jerked a thumb at them.

Robin nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

Back at the Tower 

Poking his tofu, Beast Boy slumped in the chair. Cyborg prodded him.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up with the long face?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dunno. Just don't feel that well. Maybe I should go to sleep…" Starfire nodded worriedly.

"Yes! Friend Beast Boy must not be sick! Sleep will help you to feel better." Getting up, the tired looking boy seemed to drag himself to his room. Raven actually looked worried.

"He's not usually this… dramatic when he wants to annoy us." Cyborg frowned.

"Didn't seem like himself. Maybe it's something he just need to sleep off."

"Yeah… and then he'll be back to annoying us 24/7." The somber girl shrugged. "Who knows. Everyone has off days."

* * *

That Night 

Beast Boy tossed, moaning once or twice as he shivered uncontrollably. After jerking around under the covers, he twitched, eyes flying open. Sitting upright with a gasp, he checked himself. "That was really odd. I don't feel like me for some reason…" After frowning, he lay back down, staring at the ceiling till the uneasy sleep returned some time later.

* * *

Next Morning 

Robin busily cooked eggs in a skillet, flipping some pancakes and spreading the syrup over stacks of waffles while he was at it. Raven turned up her music as Cyborg got a new high score in his new video game. Seeing Beast Boy walk in out of the corner of his eye, he waved a hand.

"Beast Boy, dude, I've just beaten your old record!" The bleary eyed boy stared at him, then nodded his head.

"Good for you, man." Without another word he turned into a kitten, sitting on the tile and looking very confused.

"Meow?" Raven glance over at him.

"Quit joking around, Beast Boy." The kitten tilted its head, shaking once over and then popped into Beast Boy. He glared at Raven.

"I didn't mean to do that, you know." The glare deepened as Raven cast a doubtful glance his way. Sighing, he sat down next to Starfire at the breakfast counter. She glanced at him, concerned.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you still feeling unwell? Perhaps you should stay here today. Maybe the stress has been too much for you lately?" Beast Boy snarled at her.

"I'm fine! I just feel… lower than usual. Just fine." The girl nodded, biting her lip until she spotted the plateful of food Robin shoved under her nose.

"Oh, what a fine feast to start the day with!" She exclaimed, then started eating. Beast Boy picked up some toast with his fork and stopped, a twitch running through him. Darting eyes confirmed that no one had seen, but he frowned into the food. Something was wrong… but what?

* * *

That Night 

He stopped in his tracks, feeling something crawl through his mind. Raven walked past, then paused and turned back to him in the dark Tower hallway. "Beast Boy?"

Quivering, he opened a suddenly dry mouth that started to fill. His eyes widened as he fell into a wolf form, shaking. Raven stepped forward, the blank stare gone, mild concern replacing the normal mask. "Beast Boy?" With a howl, he ran into the nearest room, slamming into the couch in his blindness. Foam started collecting on his gaping jaw as he turned, barely seeing the running forms of his friends. Then the rolling fog obscured his thoughts, and only one thing remained…

* * *

Back to the Present 

The blue light exploded, bursting in a fiery flash of light. The other Titans stared, the beams passing harmlessly around them, away from Beast Boy. In front of the collapsed wolf, Raven stood, shield raised, braced against the pressure of the sonic cannon, hood blown back as she struggled to push the fatal bolts away. Before her was a misty figure, floating above the ground as the beams deflected through her to the shield Raven had raised. As soon as it started, the blast stopped and Raven stumbled back a step, the figure touching the ground soundlessly. Before anyone could act, Raven dropped to her knees besides Beast Boy as Terra's form turned to the two. The wolf wasn't moving. Trembling as badly as he had only a few minutes ago, the violet haired girl reached out to touch him, Terra bending over her. A split second later the pale hand was caught in foaming jaws, teeth ready to pierce skin. Raven just stared into the clouded eyes, swaying a little. No one moved. Then, with a whine, the green beast pulled its head away and dropped it back down, the life fading rapidly.

"Don't you die." The hoarse whisper cut through the silence. "Don't you dare die."

Starfire stepped towards the two figures, stopping after a moment.

"Damn you. Don't die!" The half-choked sob slid from Raven's lips and she leaned down, grabbing Beast Boy's head in shaking hands. Pulling the massive head onto her lap, she shook. Terra smiled softly.

"Beast Boy, it's not time to die. You're still needed by someone just like I needed you."

Raven whispered something, so quietly the other Titans' only heard it when the ghost's voice echoed the sentence.

"You have a choice."

Sweeping a hand through the thick ruff of the wolf, Terra slowly disappeared.

A groan brought them all back to reality as Beast Boy shook his head. "Wha-? Terra?" He looked wildly around for her. Raven had let him go once he turned back, and now she stood swiftly, slipping her hood over her head. Just as she was about to turn away, Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

The coldness couldn't hide the pain in her voice. Beast Boy turned her around to face him, pushing back the cloak. Raven blinked, the tears sliding down her cheeks

"Rae, she's gone. I'll miss her- she meant a lot to me and it hurts. But I have a choice- and Rae-"

The girl stiffened, fearing what would come next.

"I want to live!" With a gentle hand he brushed the tears away, feeling her fought down emotions rise. Oblivious to the three staring at them, Raven half fell into his arms. He patted her awkwardly on the back, knowing how much it must have taken to deflect Cyborg's attack and then finally open up.

_All this time, when I though he was lost to me, he wasn't._

She collected herself and drew away; he let her, and she pulled her hood back on, grateful for the concealing darkness. Still holding onto her arm, Beast Boy turned to the others. Ignoring Cyborg's jaw hitting the floor and Starfire's obvious cheer, he looked at Robin.

"Anyone up for some tofu?"

Robin shook his head.

_He'll never change, will he? _Taking in the scene of the green boy dragging a reluctant Raven down the hall to the kitchen, he took it back. _Then again, maybe he will…_


End file.
